The Stardust Puppet Master of Darkness
by CrystalCard
Summary: Slightly OOC Fem!Yusei. The Dark Evangel disappeared without a trace when her curse was broken. 18 years later, her loyal companion appears in the possession of Yusei Fudo. With new threats rising and a few surprise guests, a puppet should be the least of the Signers' concerns. Right? *BEING COMPLETELY REWRITTEN MIGHT BE DELETED SOON*
1. Prologue-A New Threat?

**Prologue-A New Threat?**

In the darkness, under the ruins of an abandon school building, something awoke. It had been asleep for almost two decades, waiting to be called when its Mistress was ready.

Now it was time.

It snuck out of its resting place, bit by bit, ever so slowly. The Mistress's call wasn't urgent, so it had all the time in the world. The Mistress had put under a curse by a man she so loved and despised. She had waited fifteen years him to return, but he never came.

When his son had arrived, Mistress tried to dispose of him but had failed. Sometime later, the boy came to the Mistress, asking to become her apprentice. Though at first reluctant, the Mistress complied and watched as the boy grew stronger and eventually surpassed his father and, surprisingly, herself.

One day, the boy broke the curse, setting the Mistress free. But the man wasn't as idiotic as she first thought, something had taken effect the moment the curse was broken, something that could be seen as a second curse or a blessing.

It had sent the Mistress to a faraway place, under a new name and identity. It had also sent it to dreamless slumber, but all that had happened twenty years. What happened was nothing more than a distant memory, ancient history.

What it needed to do now was to unlock what had been sealed away, to set free the Mistress's true identity. But it wasn't in a hurry, the Mistress had waited for eighteen years, another few months wouldn't do any harm.

So it leisurely made its way to its Mistress's current home, Neo Domino City.

**Read & Review, any ideas welcome**


	2. Yusei in a Dress! by Rua

Key:

_Italics-_spells, emphasis, card names and thoughts

Underlined- English

**Chapter 1-"What's with the creepy puppet?!" by Crow**

The gentle purring of an engine combined with the clashing of metal in the Poppo Time garage. Working on a D-Wheel that could probably blow up in your face in a dirty garage isn't the ideal way any average girl would spend her day, but Yusei Fudo isn't your average girl. She was a turbo duellist, and not just any old turbo duellist, she was the current Queen of Cards and the leader of the Signers.

Today, the female duellist was in deep thought. She hadn't worn her hair in its usual crab-like style, held up by long golden hairclips that were often mistaken for highlights, but instead left it loose, tumbling down her back like a midnight waterfall. Her ice-blue eyes followed her gloved hands as they worked on the D-Wheel's delicate frame with very philosophical questions flowing through her mind: _Why am I here? What is my purpose? Am I really supposed to be who I am?_

"What do you mean you're going to the café?"

A voice from the next room shrieked, shocking Yusei out of her thought. She sighed, there goes the silent thinking time.

"It's time for my daily coffee."

"But we can't afford your 'daily coffee'!"

"It's affordable."

"You call 3000 yen per cup 'affordable'! We don't have enough money for your 'affordable daily coffee'."

"Well then get more money."

"Money doesn't grow on trees! You need to find a job!"

At that moment the door slammed open, and two men walked out. The taller one had shoulder-length blonde hair and the shorter one had spiky orange hair that stood up as if he had been electrocuted.

Yusei sighed once more rubbing the bridge of her nose. It was time play peacemaker again. "What's wrong this time?" she questioned though she knew exactly what was going on.

The shorter one, Crow, pointed accusingly at his companion, Jack. "He said that he was going to the café again!" Crow whinnied.

"It's time for my daily coffee." Jack retorted. "It's affordable."

"What?!" Crow yelled. "3000 yen is not affordable!" then pair the pair stared to argue.

_Now I know what Martha felt like when she dealing with our fights,_ Yusei thought tiredly. "Jack, Crow, _SHUT UP_!" She bellowed, immediately catching the boys' attention. Sadly though, it was the wrong type of attention.

In attempt to escape the Queen's icy glare, Jack and Crow kept their gaze below her shoulders and were in for quite a shock. Yusei hadn't bound her chest, reviling that she was just as well-endowed as Aki, but that wasn't the only difference. The female turbo duellist wasn't wearing her signature blue jacket and black t-shirt. She was wearing a black _DRESS_ that came half-way up her _THIGHS_ with FRILLS and RIBBONS. To sum it all up, the tomboy Yusei Fudo looked _CUTE, FEMINNINE_ and _DOLL-LIKE._ And all this spelt _FROZEN DEATH_ to Jack and Crow.

"Y-Y-Yu-Yusei?" Jack stuttered. "Wh-why are y-you i-in a-a-a d-d-dr…"

"_YUSEI'S IN A DRESS_!" Crow yelled. "_IT'S THE END OF THEN WORLD AS WE KNOW IT!_"

In a mad dash to get away, the Blackfeather Duellist ran as fast as his legs could carry him, knocking down Aki, who had just arrived from school with the twins, and landing them both in a _very compromising_ position.

"Crow get off me." Aki said quickly, her face red as a tomato.

"S-sure," Crow muttered his face equally red.

"So," Ruka said, trying to change the subject. "What happened to make you think that an apocalypse was about to occur?"

"W-well, Yu-Yusei…"

"I what, Crow." The-woman- in-question asked as they entered the garage.

"Eep!" Crow squeaked, he then dropped to the ground and started begging, "Don'tfreezemedon'tfreezemedon'tfreezemedon'tfrrzemedon'tfreezemedon'tfreezemedon't…"

Rua, Ruka and Aki sweat-dropped at the display of immaturity and had to resist the urge to face-fault when the notice Jack rocking back and forth in the fatal position begging exactly as Crow was.

"What's wrong Jack and Crow?" Rua asked, completely confused.

"They saw me in a dress," Yusei stated.

"What's so scary about you in a dress?"

"I played a joke on them last time I wore a dress."

"You call tossing us off a cliff with a giant snowball a joke?!" Jack and Crow exclaimed in union.

Yusei just waved off the comment. "So what brings you here?"

"This." Aki said, slamming a black case with a label written in English onto the workbench. "It arrived in the mail this morning for some reason."

"To Yusei, From Boya." Crow read, overcoming the fear of seeing Yusei in a dress. "Does anyone know what that means?"

"It means that the case is for Yusei and it's from someone called 'Boya'." Aki explained.

"That name. Boya. I've heard it from somewhere but I can't remember." Yusei muttered. "Let's open it."

As Yusei undid the laches of the case, two pieces of paper fell out. One was a blank Duel Monster card while the other was had had a single sentence in the same handwriting as the card. _Learn to live in the light, that sounds so familiar. But why?_ She thought as she continued to unlock the case.

Inside the case was a marionette. It had shoulder-length green hair, long metallic ears and wore a maid costume. Its green eyes were wide and knowing and its mouth was frozen in a stalker-like smile.

"It's creepy," Rua commented. Aki, Ruka, Jack and Crow all nodded in agreement. This 'Boya' had to be an occultist or something similar to have sent a girl something as creepy as this. But to Yusei, the doll gave her a sense of déjà vu. She didn't see it as a doll but as a loyal companion, partner-in-battle and friend.

"I'm keeping it."

Everyone else looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"But why would you want to keep such a creepy doll?" Rua asked.

"Because it's cute and… _unique_." Yusei replied, taking the doll out of the box and placed it in the crook of her arm. "And maybe I'll meet 'Boya' if I hang onto it."

They continued to stare at her in disbelief.

"I think I'll call you… Chachazero."

**Read and review, any and all ideas welcome. If you want me to introduce any certain Negima characters, please PM me or add it in a review. Negi Evangeline and Chachamaru are defiantly going to be in the story. Any ideas on how I should introduce them? **


	3. Tea Ceremony is a Martial Art? by Aki

**A/N: this chapter contains some elements of Ranma ½ and Fullmetal Alchemist. Episodes 65 and 66 never occurred.**

Key:

_Italics-_spells, emphasis, card names and thoughts

Underlined- English, Chachazero's thoughts/speech

**Chapter 2-"I don't want to get expelled!" by Rua**

Jack pushed down on the gas pedal of the D-Wheel, filling the garage with the engine's low rumble.

"Engine power steady at 80%." Yusei reported from her place behind the computer. Chachazero sat comfortably on her shoulder, watching the D-Wheel's stats rotating on the screen along with its 'Mistress'.

"What?" Crow exclaimed. "The power surge should have set it hyper drive. Where's all that energy going?"

"So what?" Jack said. "All that matters is that it's fixed and we've got a new engine for the WRGP."

Yusei shook her head. "It's not entirely fixed; the energy has just been re-routed."

"Re-routed?" Crow asked.

"To where?" Jack added.

Hehehe, something's going to go boom soon. Maybe one of those idiots will get hurt, or even better… die!

At that moment, the D-Wheel started to spit out the cards in the deck holder, which just happened to be Yusei's, into the air followed by the engine creating a mini smoke screen that sent Chachazero flying into the air.

Oh well, they survived. That's too bad; maybe one of them will die next time.

"What's this entire ruckus?" Zora questioned as she entered the garage. Her grey hair had been tied into a bun and she was wearing a sky-blue dress and half-moon glasses. "I specifically told you to keep the noise down between the hours of two and five. How is a woman supposed to get her beauty sleep with the noise you hooligans make?"

"Sorry Zora." Yusei apologised, motioning to her companions to do the same.

Jack snorted. "Why would an old hag need beau-Ow!" he yelled as Yusei threw a wrench at the back of his head, glaring at him until he mumbled a "Sorry." along with Crow, who wanted to avoid any blunt weapons being thrown at him.

"We sincerely apologise for disturbing your beauty sleep. It won't happen again. Right, boys?" Yusei turned her glare to Jack and Crow, who quickly nodded.

"Oh, Yusei." Zora smiled. "You're such a dear, it's been a pleasure having you stay here and keep these _men _in line. You're like the daughter I never had." Her smile quickly turned into a scowl as she faced the boys. "As for you two, you're on your last set of legs. One wrong move and the street rats will have some new neighbours." And with that, she slammed the door and left.

"Isn't she in a good mood today?" Jack commented sarcastically.

Crow turned around and tried to mimic the landlady. "Oh, Yusei." Crow said in a Zora-like voice. "If only you'd marry my charming son, then you'd be my daughter."

"Cut it out you guys," Yusei warned with another wrench ready. "If it weren't for Zora, we'd be on the streets."

"Fine," Crow sighed. "Though whose going to clean up this mess?"

As if on cue, the twins and some on their classmates entered the garage.

"Yusei!" Rua greeted as they ran down the ramp.

"We brought some friends over." Ruka added.

"Hey guys," Yusei smiled.

"Perfect," Crow smirked, thinking of a way to get the kids to do the cleaning for them. "You're just in time."

"What happened in here?" Rua asked.

"Did something blow up again?" Ruka followed.

Yusei nodded. "Something like that. We're trying to fix some kinks in sub-generator. So… do you mind introducing your friends."

"Sure," Leo grinned. "You already know Dexter," he said gesturing to the boy with glasses. "And that's Bob…" pointing to the boy with spiky brown-blonde hair, "and Patty…" motioning to the girl with pigtails.

"It's nice to meet all of you." The female turbo duellist said. "Now I hope you won't mind, but can you help us clean up a bit?"

"Sure!" the children chorused.

Sly stood at the top of the ramp, watching them all scramble to pick up the scattered cards. It reminded him a lot about disorganised ants. He wondered why he had come here in the first place.

Peek-a-boo! I kill you!

He looked up and saw _it _swoop down from the ceiling. Sly knew exactly what _it _was, he had heard stories about _it_ from his auntie, and knew that its _Mistress _wouldn't be far. So he did what he thought was the most rational way to act. He screamed bloody murder.

Yusei didn't understand what had happened yesterday. They had been cleaning up the garage with the help of the twins when they heard the scream. Apparently, one of the twin's classmates, Surai, had followed them to the garage. He was standing in the doorway when Chachazero fell from wherever the explosion had sent her and he screamed in surprise, though it didn't sound like it. It sounded more like someone, or _something,_ had tried to kill him. But there wasn't anyone in the room that would do anything remotely close to that. Maybe it was… no, that couldn't be possible. Chachazero was just a doll, a cute puppet… right?

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Yusei looked up and saw a middle-aged man standing in the door looking very worried.

"Just me." She replied.

"Well…" the man started. "Do you know where I could find Yusei Fudo?"

"Present." Yusei said, raising her hand. "What do you need?"

"I heard you were good at fixing things and I have something that needs adjusting." He said. "It has a few loose screws, it's unreliable and it talks too much at facility meetings."

Yusei raised an eyebrow. This was _not _a machine they were talking about. "We're talking about a person, not a machine, right?"

The man nodded. "My co-worker, Rudolph Heitmann, has been causing quite a bit of trouble and I was hoping that you would help solve the problem."

"I'll see what I can do." Yusei replied.

"Thank you." The man said bowing. As he did so, he noticed a certain puppet sitting by Yusei and froze. _What is _it _doing here, _he thought. _It should still be sleeping in that academy. If _it _is here, that could only mean one thing… the Maga Nosferatu is free once again.  
_

"Excuse me."

Everyone's attention turned away from the argument between the upperclassman and vice-chancellor to the woman at the door. Her long black hair fell down to the back of her thighs, she wore a knee-length blue sundress and a black jacket, but what really caught their attention was the jagged criminal mark on her right cheek and the creepy looking doll in her arms.

The vice-chancellor drew in a sharp breath. _That doll! _He thought. _It should still be dormant under that Academy. If it is in this woman's possession, she must be… _

"Hey Yusei." Aki greeted. "You trying to scare Jack and Crow again?"

"No, just felt like it." The woman answered. "I swear, every time I even look at something feminine, those two act as if it were the end of the world. I don't remember a law stating that girls can't wear dresses."

That really shocked everyone, beside Yusei, Aki and the twins, into silence. Most of them had believed that the winner of the Fortune Cup was a feminine-looking guy, not a cross-dressing girl.

"You're the same Yusei that we met yesterday?" Bob said in disbelief.

She nodded. "Yep, and I really appreciate that you up helped us in clean up the garage, it would've taken weeks with just Jack and Crow."

"Ehem…" The vice-chancellor said, regaining his composure, "What brings the famous Yusei Fudo to the once-skilled halls of Duel Acadmia?"

"You, Vice-Chancellor Rudolph Heitmann." Yusei stated. "I've been informed that you had a few loose screws, talked too much and were overall unreliable."

"Who told you that?" Heitmann fumed.

"A middle-aged man with grey hair wearing a maroon business suit." She responded.

"The Chancellor!"

"Yes and if from what I heard of this conversation was correct, you want to expel a class of budding duellists just because of the type of cards they use."

"But their holding back the school…"

"Everyone works at their own pace and shouldn't be rushed to be the best they could be. And I'm certain that at one time you were in their shoes, learning the basics of duelling, using 'weak cards'. Now how would you feel if someone wanted to expel you when you were at that stage?"

Heitmann sighed. "You have a point there Ms Fudo." He said tiredly. "And you're right; to expel these students now would be villainous."

Everyone let out a gasp of relief; maybe they won't get expelled…

"But…" Heitmann said slyly. "I need to make sure that you're not all bark and no bite. I challenge you to a duel. If you win, I'll withdraw my expulsion; but if I win, you have to give up duelling for the rest of your life."

The class drew in a deep breath. If Yusei won, they wouldn't be expelled; but if she loss, she would have to retire from the duelling world. No sane person would agree to such high stakes…

"I accept." Yusei said.

"Excellent, Miss Fudo." Heitmann smiled. "But I should warn you, I didn't challenge you to a game of Duel Monsters. I challenge you to a duel of Martial Arts Tea Ceremony!"

"Do you think Yusei has a chance?" Miss Bartlet asked. "The Vice-Chancellor tricked her into something she probably never heard of before. I doubt there is any link between Tea Ceremony and duelling and with such high stakes…"

"Don't worry Miss Barlet," Aki said. "Yusei's my best friend and I'm sure pretty sure she knows what she's doing. I know I wasn't the only one who saw her smirk."

_No, I wouldn't like it if someone expelled me at that stage._ Heitmann thought as he prepared the arena for the match. _What she said really changed my mind. But she had that doll; I need to make sure she isn't that woman. Very few people now about Martial Arts Tea Ceremony and even fewer know how to preform it. If she is able to properly participate and win the match, the chances of her being the Dreaded One is almost certain.  
_

Yusei and Heitmann sat in the proper sitting positions on opposite sides of a pot of hot water, each with their own set of equipment. Miss Barlet stood up and began explaining the rules from a dusty handbook. "The rules are simple," the teacher announced. "The participants must prepare tea in the correct manner and drink their opponent's tea without leaving the proper seating position or will be disqualified. Other than that: Anything Goes." With that, Miss Barlet stepped back and the match began.

Both competitors silently dunked their ladles into the pot, but as they did, Heitmann jolted his hand to the left, sending Yusei's ladle flying across the area.

"Hey!" Ruka exclaimed. "Isn't that cheating?"

Miss Barlet quickly flipped through the handbook. "As long as they don't leave their sitting position, Anything Goes." She reported.

Yusei threw her spoon at Heitmann's sleeve, pinning him to the ground. She swiftly glided to retrieve her ladle, _without _standing up, removed the spoon from her opponent's sleave and proceeded to make her tea. As the match dragged on, both participants attempted to ruin their opponent's tea with many subtle, crazy and weird techniques. At last, they came to the final stage of the match: surviving the other's tea. Yusei finished Heitmann's tea without a problem. Heitmann on the other hand…

"_HOT!"_ He shouted, jumping out of the sitting position. "_It's hot! It's hot! IT'S HOT!"_

"Rudolph Heitmann has left the sitting position." Miss Barlet announced. "Victory goes two Yusei Fudo."

"That was quite a match, Miss Fudo." Heitmann said once he had managed to cool down his tongue. "You were able to make sure that the tea never left boiling point. You must be quite the expert."

"Thank you Vice-Chancellor Heitmann." Yusei said, bowing.

"And as promised… I withdraw the expulsion." He announced, earning him cheers from the crowd.

_I need to contact the Head of the NDMA. _Heitmann thought panicky. _He needs to know that the Girl Queen of Darkness has_ _returned_.

**What do you think? Give a guess who Sly's auntie is or what the NDMA is. Should I introduce Sherry and Bruno or just replace them with some Negima characters? Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Is the Media gone yet? by Yusei

Key:

_Italics-_spells, emphasis

Underlined-other language, Chachazero

**Bold-** card names, writing

'_This'-_ Thoughts

_[This]- _Flashbacks

"**No wonder the boys are scared of her." By Aki**

'_How did I get myself dragged into this?' _Yusei thought as Aki, Carly and Mikage pulled her through Neo Domino's crowded streets. _'I shouldn't have worn that dress to the Academy.'_

_["You really are a girl!" Mikage exclaimed. _

"_Since when?" Carly _

"_Since the day I was born." Yusei replied tiredly. _

_News had spread that Satellite's Shooting Star wasn't a boy, but a girl. Apparently, everyone who didn't know her personally thought she was a guy. Because it was laundry day when she was requested to '_fix' _the problem at Duel Academy, she was forced to publicly wear her house dress. Gossip travelled quite quickly in the city, within a matter of minutes, the entire school knew her _'secret' _and so did most of Domino by the end of the week. And 'most of Domino' usually meant the higher-ups and the media. _

_Originally, their questions were quite innocent, like "Who already knew you were a girl?" and "Are you available?", but soon they got a little out of hand (and I am _not _giving examples of these 'out of hand' questions) which led to her spending most of her time working on D-Wheels and hiding._

_Carly, Mikage and Aki had found her while she was trying to escape the media. Carly so she could get more information on the biggest topic on the media, Mikage to confirm that the rumours about there being some chemistry between the current and previous champion were true or not, and Aki so she could help her best friend through this situation._

"_Yusei, if made it more clear that you were a girl, we wouldn't be in this mess." Aki explained._

"_I would have… if I knew how." Yusei admitted._

_The other girls in the room were confused by her statement, how could a girl not know how to be… a girl?_

_Yusei sighed. "Let me explain," she said. "When I was growing up, the only kids my age were Jack and Crow. All the other girls were either infants or Martha. In fact, I thought that I was a guy like them, so I don't have any feeling for either of them outside friendship." Mikage and Carly sighed with relief at the statement. "Kiryu was the one who pointed out that I was female. He even had to touch certain parts of my body to get the idea through."_

"_And _how _exactly did he touch you?" Aki fumed her rage building._

_Yusei was slightly confused by Aki's tone. "He just pointed at my waist and chest and said that a guy's body wouldn't look like that."_

_The Psychic Duellist rage faded away when she heard that the former dark signer didn't touch her friend in _that _way. She then thought of a great idea. "Yusei, how would you like it if we taught you how to act like a girl?"_

_Yusei gave a small smile. "I'd like that."]_

"I'm beginning to regret saying that." The duellist mumbled to herself.

After her friends had discover her wardrobe consisted of a set of her normal attire, two dresses and a couple pairs of underwear, her friends decided to introduce her to a girl's favourite past time, shopping. So far, they had only been doing a little widow shopping. But then, Yusei met a girl's best friend and a guy's worst enemy, the end of season clearance.

Yusei sighed. _'Something tells me this won't end well.'_

Due to growing up with boys and even thinking she was one until puberty, Yusei slipped into the traditional male role on a shopping trip, a human trolley. Chachazero sat comfortably on top of the stack, watching it grow higher and higher. _'Hehehe, it those idiots see Mistress like this, maybe they'll die of fright!'_

The girls had told Yusei they were only going to buy a few sets of clothes, which apparently meant running into any store that had **SALE **plastered onto the front window. By the end of the day, each girl had at least half-a-dozen sets of new clothes, not including the shoes, accessories and what-nots.

"Was all this really necessary?" Yusei sighed under the weight of their purchases.

"Of course!" Carly exclaimed. "Every girl needs a healthy wardrobe. What type of girl doesn't?"

'_One that lives with a birdbrained pervert and an arrogant prick.' _Yusei thought quietly to herself. "But I won't even get to where half of all this." The female turbo-duellist reasoned. "Most of these outfits aren't suitable for working or riding D-Wheels and those that are would probably give Jack and Crow a heart attack."

"What about parties?" Mikage asked. "You are the current Duel Champion; I bet you get a lot of invites for parties and such."

"But parties are usually filled with my two worse enemies: bigwigs and the media."

Aki sighed. '_This isn't going to well.' _She thought. '_How are we going help Yusei learn about being a girl? We need to find a way to have her relax but with the media watching her every move, she's been jumping at every shadow. We need a way for her to come out of her shell… that's it! We could do _that! _I'm pretty sure we have what it takes to pull it off. I just hope Yusei won't mind…'_

'_I guess this is how a doll feels like.'_ Yusei thought tensely, examining herself in the full-size mirror in Mikage's apartment.

Her clothing was simple; a black dress with a white collar and red tie, and a blue jacket. What really made her uncomfortable was the amount of make-up she wore. Her face had been powdered to cover up her criminal mark, it also gave her a pale vampire-like completion, emerald-green contacts concealed her blue eyes and her hair had been dyed blonde. Yusei asked, "Was all this make-up really necessary?"

"It was the only way to keep the media from recognising you." Mikage answered.

Yusei pulled down on the skirt of her dress and blushed. "I feel underdressed, what if people start staring at me?"

"Ms Yusei Fudo." Aki scolded. "You have an amazing body other girls would die for. Dress in something that complements your body. Besides…"she smirked. "How do you expect to find a boyfriend in baggy pants and jacket?"

"That's enough chit-chat!" Carly exclaimed. "We've got places to go and things do. Let Yusei's First Girl's Day Out begin!"

'_Why am I getting a lot of bad feelings today?'_ A certain duellist thought tiredly.

The girls had barely stepped out of Mikage's apartment when they been had been ambushed, bound and taken away by trio young men. Two were dressed in blue school uniforms while the other, probably the oldest, wore a white cloak that covered most of his body and part of his face. He also carried a sword with a golden hilt. All three of them had spiky white-grey hair.

"I shouldn't have left the garage in the first place." Yusei sighed from her bounds.

"Keep your trap shut, woman!" the man in a white cloak ordered.

"Where are you taking us?" Mikage questioned.

"Why did you kidnap us?" Aki demanded.

"Who are you?" Carly added.

The cloaked man's rage was at breaking point. '_Why won't these women keep quiet?' _he thought angrily. '_But then again, we only need one of them. If I eliminate the other three…' _His hand slowly moved his hand towards his sword, but was stopped by one of his companions.

He shook disapprovingly his head before turning to their captives. "The answers for your first two questions are secret and highly confidential. But we can answer your third." The boy said in a monotonous voice. "I am Quartum, Averruncus merito Ignis. The other two are my younger _brother _Quintum, Averruncus de Ventus." He gestured to the other boy. "And our _ally, _Primo." Pointing at the scowling man in the cloak. "Now please keep quiet before I end the life of the tag-alongs of the group." He bluntly concluded.

'_Averruncus. Why does that name sound so familiar? Do they know something about my past? About who I once was? They might have the answers to my past.' _Yusei thought as she silently undid her bounds. '_Though it's too bad we won't be staying long enough to find out. If I don't get home soon, Jack and Crow will do something that they will later regret. Looks like I'll have to do _that _to get us out of here on time. I bet that there'll be a Q&A session after this.' _

Yusei up and shook off her bounds. "We thank you for your cooperation, Quartum." She stated. "But we have places to go and people to see. This is goodbye. _Frozen Earth_."

As soon as the queer words left her mouth, a thin sheet of ice swept across the floor, freezing their feet into the floor. Yusei quickly undid the bounds of her friends before moving away, motioning to the others to follow. With that, the four girls made a quick and swift escape.

"What was that?!" Carly exclaimed once they were a safe distance away from the Averruncus Brothers and Primo.

"Magic." Yusei replied.

Aki shook her head in denial. "That can't be magic."

"Are you a psychic or something?" Mikage questioned.

Yusei sighed. "You guys want the truth?" her companions nodded in union. "I am a dark mage and an evil vampire. I ride on the back of a white dragon under the cover of night, freezing anyone who had been bad in their sleep before draining them of every drop of blood." She deadpanned.

'_Yusei a terrible liar.' _The three other girls thought in union.

"So, where are we going now?" Aki said quickly.

"Home."

"But why?" Carly asked. "We may have lost daylight, but the night is still young. There are a whole lot of things we can still do."

"I have to get home." Yusei insisted. "It's getting dark and if I don't get home soon, Jack and Crow will do something they will thoroughly regret."

"And that would be…"

"To attempt to make dinner." Yusei fumed. "If their duelling skills were equal to their cooking skills, they wouldn't be able to duel themselves out of a paper bag."

In the unfortunate kitchen of Poppo Time, two certain duellist were starting to reconsider heating up the frying pan.

**What do you think? Here's this chapter's question: Why do you think the Averruncus's are with Yiliaster? Who was the one they needed? R&R**

**I'm going to put a poll up on whether or not Bruno and/or Sherry should be introduced so please vote. I won't be updating until I get enough to decide if they're in or out**

**Thanks **


	5. Purple blobs are evil by Crow

_Italics-_spells, emphasis

Underlined-other language, Chachazero

**Bold-** card names, writing

'_This'-_ Thoughts

_[This]- _Flashbacks

"**So that's what I would look like as a boy." By Yusei**

In a city in another dimension, a swirling red portal opened under a building. It swallowed six sleeping people before closing again, leaving no trace that they were even there to begin with. Another portal opened in a room with a queer circular pattern on the floor surrounded by three cloaked figures on three tall thrones. They tried to resist, but the portal was stronger. They were swallowed up too and, like before, left no trace of them behind. Only one person saw all this happen yet he did nothing to stop it. After all, why would you try to stop something you placed so much effort into creating?

"Hope you like this little gift, Kitty." He chuckled before disappearing into a portal of his own.

Crow crept slowly through the hallway, avoiding any creaky blanks or loud steps. It was times like this he was grateful for his experiences as a thief. He knew that his childhood friend needed her sleep, no matter how much work she wanted to get down. Plus, she was down-right scary in the mornings, even if she pulled an all-nighter _or_ had a good-night's sleep. The last time someone tried to wake her up in the morning… the Black-feather duellist shuddered at the very thought of the _best case _scenario. He didn't want to even _think _of the _worst case _scenario.

Crow almost had reached the safe zone, only a few more steps and he'd be out of the wrench-throwing local female's hearing range. She was a _very_ light sleeper after all. Left, right. Avoid the creaky step. Don't trip! He'd officially avoided ice age in three… two… one… Where did that giant purple blob come from?

_BAMM! _

And he was knocked unconscious.

The noise of the crash of whatever fell out of the purple blob vibrated through the entire building, waking up every living being from the rat napping in the laundry to a certain black-haired duellist. Contrary to what her roommates believed, she didn't attack, freeze or kill anything after sunrise. That annoyance was the only exception.

While slowly sliding out of bed, Yusei pondered at the possibilities of what could have made that noise. Crow riding his D-Wheel up the stairs? No, he an idiot but he isn't _that _idiotic. Jack attempting to cook something edible? She doubted he wanted another wrench to the skull. Aki slamming the door open after a particularly bad day? Still too early for that. Rua tampering with the D-Wheels again? The noise would be a bit louder than that. Kiryu became a dark signer again and is attacking the building? Nothing a little ice can't solve.

After going through all the possible causes, from the most mundane to ridiculous ideas, Yusei finally decided to go check out what happened herself. She wrapped some bandages to bind her chest before pulling on a black tee-shirt and a pair of jeans. Finding her comb and hair-clips next to a (now frozen) rat in the laundry basket, she quickly arranged her hair in its usual crab-like style.

'_Don't forget me!'_

Yusei turned and swiftly scanned the room what could have said that. It sounded oddly familiar but she couldn't remember who the voice belonged to. The girl went through a mental check list of all the things she usually did in the morning before it finally hit her. She nearly forgot Chachazero!

Chachazero was something she carried everywhere with her ever since she had gotten it several days ago. It may be just a doll but Yusei felt safe whenever she held it, she felt that it was a part of her life before she found herself in Satellite. She found the green-haired puppet leaning against a bedpost, as if it were waiting for her.

Gently holding it in the crook her arm, she exited her bedroom to come face-to-face with an interesting sight. Rua, Ruka, Aki, Jack and a blue-haired man struggling out of a tangled heap on top of _two _Crow's. Yusei came up with quite a few ideas on how they could have ended up in such a position but not one of them could explain the two Crow's.

"Need a hand?" She offered to her tangled friends. They looked up and seemed quite startled to see her there. It was as if she had grown another head or something. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," one of the Crow's replied. "We're just surprised to see you out of the pile, that's all."

"Out of the pile?" Yusei was confused by her friend's statement. "I just got out of bed. How could I have gotten into the pile?"

"But you're just-"

"We'll explain later." Aki interrupted. "Can you help us out of this mess first?"

With a nod, Yusei focused her 'magic' into her free hand. She had to make sure she didn't lose her concentration; she doubted her friends wanted to become human ice statues.

"_Practi-Bigi-Naru,"_ She chanted, drawing from her long forgotten memories. "_Spirits of wind, gather unto me. Suspend my targets in mid-air for 10 seconds before dropping them gently. Breeze levitation."_

With that, the group was levitated in the air before being dropped them gently onto the ground.

"When did you learn to do that?!" Rua exclaimed. "Are you secretly a psychic or something?"

"I'm a mage." The black-haired duellist answered, though she didn't turn to face the boy. Her attention was fully held by a perfect duplicate of herself lying where the piled once was. _'Looks like today's going to be another interesting day.' _Yusei thought wearily.

**Thanks to everyone who voted on the poll. R&R. **


End file.
